


Define Me

by kuro49



Category: Shame (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Steve/Michael. Steve is a creator and Michael is his only work of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another version of McFassy with a not very sexy strip tease. (Not that I wrote a sexy strip tease... ever.)

Steve McQueen is a creator, he is an artist, crafting films from ideas and a whole other world through the lenses of the cameras.

To him, Michael is not another artist or another unconventional actor, he is also a work of art.

“Can you…?”

This isn’t casting, he knows it has to be Michael or he won’t have a film at all. He also knows Michael will say yes without even reading the script (he will agree to it even before a script has been written). The same way he has famished himself for _Hunger_ : Michael will become Brandon right before his eyes, just as he has to Bobby Sands with the flesh of his abdomen sticking to the curve of his ribs and dry cracking lips as he stares behind the cameras with sunken eyes.

Michael pulls his shirt over his head and the movement is fluid.

His fingers find his belt and the room is bright.

McQueen watches and he is no longer the friend, he is a creator and he has every intention to craft another world with each sharp curve that makes Michael _Michael_. There is no embarrassment, Michael steps out of his jeans. There isn’t even a shred of hesitation, his fingers hook beneath the waistband of his briefs.

Michael glances up at a friend, a director, his creator. And he really doesn’t know where he will ever draw the line between what he will and will not do when Steve keeps pushing at his boundaries until his own expectations comes short of reality.

And then he pulls them free.

XXX Kuro


End file.
